Talk:The Forge Heart
With Heroes Even with Heroes and Extinguish (and one Hero with Shelter), I was unable to defeat all three Rage Binders at the same time. Anyone care to share their solo strategy? -- Dashface 07:25, 22 November 2006 (CST) Solo plan I was able to solo the quest flagging all 3 heros (Koss, Dunkoro, Sousuke) to 1 of the Binders, then killing the other 2 with myself and the henchies. Mind you, this was after running through and killing the patrol and Forge Guardians first, leaving ONLY the Binders. This worked for me on the 2nd try. The first try, I racked up too much of a DP from the Forgemaster's attacks to be able to defeat the flame djinn. ::Did the same, only ran out when the djinn spawned, aggroed one a time, and flagged heroes around it. It worked great ::: Did it with Ursan Blessing. That's my answer to a lot of these tough ones. - c0c0c0 ::::sometimes it's impossible to avoid 2 at a time (they clump right after the initial spawn), and heroes set for avoid combat and henchies like monks will spread out and avoid combat, even when flagged. They can be kept clumped on one of the narrow bridges, however. I did the binders basically the same as the first - kill guardians and patrols, then flag heroes on one binder and attacked with henchies on the other, then flag all on the third. Got wiped in the open, but beat 2 on the bridge. Falseprophet 11:28, 19 November 2007 (CDT) ----- I succeeded in defeating the three Rage Binders with henchmen, being a warrior. Killing first the partol and the Forge Guardians; as soon as one Rage Binder's life is at 10 %, I went for the next one, while the henchmen finished off the previous one. Palior 03:26, 20 June 2007 (CDT) I killed one Soul binder, parked my SS hero and Prot monk hero near its location, and ran with the remaining hero and henchies to kill the other two binders -- quickly one after another. Worked like a charm. (Ranger, no speed buffs). Fought the djinns outside, luring them one by one. - Alya Blast Furnace Round the walkway of the furnace you get hit by a skill called blast furnace, it makes you burn for about 5 seconds and deals 113 (or 114, I forgot) damage (same for 96 AL warrior and 60 AL ele) — Skuld 12:56, 4 March 2007 (CST) Yay for Dwarves! If you set the little powder keg guy up right at the corner of the first bridge as you enter the den you can get the djinn STUCK on him. As long as you stay out of melee range you can just get your eles and rangers to take them out! You might have to kill the first one though, I think only 2 spawn on the far side. -[[User:Samurai_JM|'Samurai-JM']]- 21:49, 19 April 2007 (CDT) :You can get the Flame Djinn stuck on other things, too, I got two of them stuck on corpses (seperately)... or between a corpse and a railing, or something. All I know is that they killed someone while up against the railing and then stopped moving and I picked them off...Hyper Cutter 06:04, 15 October 2007 (UTC) Heroes+hench This quest is bit tricky with Heroes and henchmen,i can kill thhe Binders, but when djinns come i totally got owned because heroes just spread out and get killed by them. i was thinking about Diversion mesmer, but now i dont have enough dmg :S 88.115.228.82 13:25, 3 December 2007 (UTC)Force Gate to the Iron Forgeman Is it possible to enter the gate located on the east side of the 3rd room (the one guarded by 3 dredge flame guardians) if u have not yet completed To Sorrow's Furnace and/or taken the quest The Forge Heart? The only reason I want to get to the Iron Forgeman is to get molten lava poured over me so I can hatch my chick. thanks Rockon jay 01:37, 24 January 2008 (UTC) :99% sure the answer is "nope", you'll need to do the Sorrow's Furnace quest chain. --Wolfie (talk| ) 09:44, 24 January 2008 (UTC) New minor edit... K, I'm kinda new to this whole Wiki editing thing, but I just had a fun time doing this quest solo. I too, took two tries; I too, had too much DP the first time through. I noted where the entry previously didn't about the reluctance of the Binder's Furnace gaurds to chase you out, and gave a tactic that worked for me (a little stategy I like to call run'n'nuke, but should work for most). I used Tahlkora as a Protection Monk/Necro Minion Master... but shut off all except Shield Of Regeneration, res, and her minion skills; Dunkoro as a Healing Monk/ Ritualist, with all shut off except Word of Healing, his three spirit skills, and res; and Koss as the third, with a pretty basic sword-wielding warrior set-up; only thing I shut off on him were any skills requiring a charge time. Had two fighter and two healer hench with me. Took two laps, to get the pattern going, and the heroes' waypoints set-up; but the best part was that the party was so scattered by that point that Forge-boy couldn't pick a target to really hit... and I didn't stop moving. After the Djinns, I believe I ended up with a -5% DP; all three swooped in at once, before I could put any distance; but after I was able to pick one off, it got a lot easier to deal with the other two. Oh, yeah... I was using mostly a rapid-fire Flare/Immolate combo... really burns off the health of the bad guys, and hard to interupt, as neither has much of a charge time! Any other war stories/opinions regarding this? PyroMage13187 06:17, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :Never give a monk minions...Jamster 10:03, 18 May 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, I can certainly understand why. Still, at the moment I only have the four starter heroes for a Prophecies char going into Nightfall, so my options are limited. Trust me, that'll get changed the second it becomes a liability... and thanks! PyroMage13187 04:24, 19 May 2008 (UTC) :::I would suspect the djinn were cold damage vulnerable, making flare/immolate a task of pushing a ball of crap uphill. Shatterstone eles maybe? ::::Yeah, I agree; but in my experimentations with 'speed magic' for elementalist combos, none of the other three varieties are up to snuff for dealing with the Binders and their buddies in a quick fashion... if attacking by myself, and before visiting Perdition Rock, at any rate; I suspect that may be different now, especially with all the elite skills I've been collecting. I don't believe I used magic too much on them anyway; Immolate just for the health degen. PyroMage13187 12:24, 30 June 2008 (UTC)